


A can of coffee

by fallingpsycho



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingpsycho/pseuds/fallingpsycho
Summary: About jinhyuk, tall ordinary office worker who always buy one can of cold coffee every morning at the small 24 hours convience store near his home. He can get a free hot coffee at his office with a good quality coffee, actually. A good excuse to meet this small pretty boy who working there that he had crush on.





	A can of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my first drabble that i write here. im sorry for grammar error since english isnt my first language ㅠㅠ 
> 
> enjoy!! ♡

" uhm hi.. " , he greet the smaller awkwardly. its been two months since he come to buy the same thing everyday here. but his cowardly soul is still there.

" uhm yes..? may i help you sir.. " 

" uhm- "

" ah!! im sorry sir that coffee is out of stock.. " he explain even before jinhyuk asking what he want. Jinhyuk stay still, he doesnt even responses to the small guy in front of him. He think how can he know what he want to buy even before he finish his sentence.

Its funny, that before he realized he come here everyday. Who does not recognize him, he even the most taller guy in this area. Also buying a can of coffee everyday, with the same brand. But still, the fact that he remember him is can make him happy. 

" uhm.. sir if you want, i can check on my storage behind.. you can wait a- "

" ah! no no! " , he finally woke up from his crazy daydream. " i- i can buy a can of coffee from another brand.. y- yeah.. " , he reply as soon as he walk on the big refrigerator there in a fast move. 

Picking a random can of coffee. He hit his head lightly as he cursed to himself why is he stuttering like that in front of his crush.

" he might think you are weird, stupid! "

" 2.200 won sir.. " he said with a slight smile to jinhyuk as he scanned the barcode of his drink.

Jinhyuk believe he might die soon only by just " a slight " smile from this guy. He carrefully take the money and give it to this guy.

" here your receipt, and have a nice day " 

He bow slightly to the smaller one after received the receipt, put it on his pocket as he walk out from the convience store.

Its just a 3 minute meetings that occur every day in the morning. Jinhyuk is just to coward too even ask who is his name. Every day he said, im ' ready to meet that small pretty boy ' , instead of im ready to go to work.

" his smile is so beautiful... well its just a slight smile but whos care? at least he smile at me! i gotta named him, the small pretty boy with beautiful smile " , he chuckles at his stupidity. 

" oh- wait! i need to keep the receipt today! " ,he said as he take out the crumpled receipt that he crush before from his pocket. Jinhyuk has a habit to always keep the receipt that he got from that guy. If he not forget and throw some the receipt, it already counted total 63. Now its counted maybe around 60 receipt or more include today. 

He unwrapped the receipt and tidied it up. his eyes widden as he found something has written behind the receipt. Jaw dropped and he even drop his can of coffee on the street, make coffee liquid dripping out of the can and flow to the road on the asphalt. 

Jinhyuk doesnt care about this poor can of coffee that he drop in the road on the asphalt.

" AKHHH YESS! KIM WOOSEOK! LETS MEET AGAIN TOMORROW!! " , he scream at sudden action as he run happily in a fast move toward the underground station near here. Ingored people who stare at him thinking that he's weird or mad man, or ordinary office worker which stressed after being fired from his office.

Who doesn't think like that if jinhyuk keep smiling like a crazy even until now he is inside the subway already. 

* * *

wooseok's note :

" hi thank you for coming again this morning. my name is kim wooseok. its been 63 days since the first day you come here.

anyway, if tomorrow you come again. may i ask your phone number, mr lee jinhyuk?

♡ "

kkeut.


End file.
